CHARMED
by MasonLoganTaylorMatthews
Summary: This is a sneak peak of an actual novel that I have started! Read and tell me what you think- I am almost done with it, so far it is 576 pages, and will be sending the manuscript out to publishers! Wish me luck!


"The chosen one?" I repeated the sentence my brother had just spoken. Justin glanced at my sister Nessa; both of them sharing a knowing glance. I started getting annoyed at not knowing what the hell was going on. I had to control myself, not wanting to start another fire. I took in a deep breath, and asked calmly again what he meant. He looked up at me; his expression mimicked that of a man who had just been condemned to death.

"Where is The Book?"

"Upstairs in the attic, why?" I was starting to worry.

"There is something you need to see." He started up the stairs, but I stopped him before he could reach my second floor.

"Book", I said holding out my hands. A bright bluish-white light illuminated around my hands as The Book formed in them. Again my family looked at me as If I had a third eye. I didn't care I was more concerned about what my brother had been talking about. Justin ran over; taking The Book out of my hands and sat on a chair. Nessa rushed over to him, searching through the book with him. They found the page they had been looking for in the front of The Book. I had seen the page before; it didn't discuss a 'chosen one", just a page about healing burns.

"Nessa, would you?" He handed The Book to my sister, who had trouble holding it. She balanced it on her left hand using the nail on her right index finger to cut through the page. Hidden within two pages I could see the new page. I slowly walked over to her, wondering what the page would reveal. The page had a golden tint to it, the person who wrote the page must have used a bone as a quill, because the ink was deeply engraved into the parchment. On the top of the page was a five pointed star enclosed in a circle. The circle was made up of five different colors, each color connected to the other.

"The colors represent the five elements that The Chosen One can manipulate," my sister Nessa told me, having known what I was thinking.

"Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Sprit," I said allowed. They all stared at me; I could feel the emotions they were feeling and it was making me sick. Justin looked up from the book and at me, and asked

"I know you can control fire and water, but can you manipulate the other elements as well?" I knew I could, I did it all the time. Sometimes I could kill a demon just by throwing a large ball of wind at it; the blast would hit it with such force all the bones in their body would break, piercing their organs. I could make trees, flowers, herbs, anything that could grow, grow to the point where the plant would produce flowers, fruits, leafs within seconds of planting them. The last was sprit. I could leave my body, and my soul was able to travel through the sprit realm. This was known as Astral Projection, a very rare and powerful gift.

"Yes," I whispered terrified at what the answer meant. Nessa ripped the page out of the book, and then handed it to me. I glanced at the parchment that was now in my hands. I locked my eyes on it intensely, focusing on every little word.

"Our great ancestor Marie Mangilline had the gift of premonition which is a very rare power as you know. About ten thousand years ago she was living in Athens, Greece. She and her daughter Idina were assisting a herd of centaurs who wanted to rid the country of Cyclopes. During a fight with a large male Cyclopes a demon by the name Hedus, who posed as the Greek god Hades, sent a Hellhound after the pair. While they were distracted by the Cyclopes the Hellhound attacked them. Idina was able to escape with only a few bites, but her mother's throat had been ripped opened. As she was dying she had a premonition. She was able to transfer the vision to her daughter. Her daughter wrote it down on that piece of paper," my brother finished. I skimmed down the page to where the black ink turned to red. I slowly read every word. The prophecy read,

A son of our line will be born in a time of fear and hate

Yet he is destined to do great

He who is born on the tenth Blood Moon will be gifted with powers beyond any in all of time and space.

His powers will know no limits, and he alone will stand against evils beyond any that we have or ever will face.

If he prevails and fulfills his destiny then the world will have nothing to fear.

But if he should fail then a great darkness will fall,

and She who holds the keys of Hell will conquer all.

I reread the prophecy over and over again, until it was stoned permanently into my brain. My train of thought was cut short when my brother tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mason, are you okay?" I looked at him straight in the eyes, wondering how on earth he could think that I was okay.

"OKAY? I JUST DISCOVERED THAT I MAY BE SOME DAMN SUPER WITCH, AND THAT PROBEBLY SOONER RATHER THAN LATER UNSPEAKEBLE EVIL WILL BE COMING AFTER ME. ALSO TO TOP IT OFF IF I DON'T KILL WHOEVER THIS THING IS THE WORLD WILL BE OBLITERATED AND CONSUMED IN THE BLOODY APCOLIPSE!"

"Mason please calm-down, you're upsetting the baby!" Julia said while holding her swollen belly. I stared at her, knowing that if I let my anger get out of control I could set the whole place on fire. I took ten deep breaths, closed my eyes and thought about my parents. I turned to look at my family; looking at each other their faces one by one.

"It…it might be a coincidence", I finally uttered. My brother shook his head, already sure that there was no chance that it could be a mistake.

"Mason no one and I mean no one can do what you can?"

"How do we know? I mean we have been living here for almost three hundred and fifty years. The only other witch we have come by is Julia, for all we know there could be another witch someone in the world how can do the same stuff as me!"

"The prophecy sates clearly that the chosen one is a decedent of Maria, and you know that we are the only ones left in our family." I thought about that, I knew this to be true my family seemed cursed in a way. Most of us had been killed by demons or burned.

"Mas you were also born on the tenth Blood Moon, that only happens every thousand years," my sister Rose pointed out. I stared at them all, wondering how they could have known what they knew, and never even think to mention it to me. I looked directly at Justin and Nessa for a long moment before I addressed them.

"How long have you known about this," I asked them?

"A year before you were born," my sister finally fessed up.

"So you two have known about this for about six hundred and four years, and not once did you think to share this information with me?" Both of them stared at the floor, from the emotions I was picking up I could tell they were ashamed and concerned. Finally Nessa look at me.

"You were only six when we lost Mom and Dad, we hoped you . . . we hoped that it couldn't be you".

I stared at my sister and then my brother. I let a long sigh escape from my lips before I started to the door. I could hear them all as they got up from the chairs they were sitting on; before I was out of my house my brother's hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked me.

I removed his hand, and glared at him, unable to look at him without rage filling every part of my body.

"I'm going into the town. Father Thomas has asked me to come to mass today; he said he needed help with something," the tension lightened, as did their mood, knowing that I was going to church. "I'm not going to do anything stupid" I reinsured them; "I just need to think about all of this . . . alone." Justin nodded, holding Julia tight in his arms. Not one of them spoke a single word. I wanted them to assure me that whatever was coming I would not have to face it alone, that they would be there to help me. I needed someone to hold me in their arms making me feel safe.

At the time my anger was so intense if I had wanted to starting a forest fire would be as simple as flipping a switch. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat this for y'all. I am pissed off, my life has been in jeopardy and not once did it cross your minds to warn me!" I felt a bit guilty yelling at Rose and Julia; after all they too were in the dark about my supposed destiny. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. Father Thomas sounded troubled when he called, he could be in need of some magical assistance. So please don't waste your time here, go on with day," I said with a tone of disgust and sarcasm. They all looked at me, I knew that Justin and Nessa meant no harm, and I wanted to let it go. "I love you all, seriously don't worry I'll figure this out," I gave them a smile, and a wave goodbye before my body contorted turning into wind, soaring to my desired location.


End file.
